


i could stare at your back all day

by chajizuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, I don't know any fluff tags all I read is pain, M/M, Married Couple, Moving In Together, domestic IwaOi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajizuma/pseuds/chajizuma
Summary: Pink in the Night - MitskiIwaizumi and Oikawa move into a new home with their daughter. Iwaizumi gets nostalgic looking at their old, empty apartment.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	i could stare at your back all day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OIKAWAHAJIME13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/gifts).



> happy valentine's, iwaoists :)
> 
> this was such a challege, but i had so much fun with this piece! writing iwaoi’s child was so much fun- i 100% feel like they’d pick up iwa’s tough love w oikawa. i hope you enjoy!

Hajime wakes up to the beautiful view of Tooru’s back.

He wakes up to it every morning- the soft sunlight shining on the muscles of Oikawa’s freckled back. It’s his favorite view, a view he had been chasing throughout his childhood. He’s chased Oikawa’s back through crowds, hallways, and all the times that they were alone running in the wild. But only recently, Iwaizumi has finally caught up to Oikawa. 

He often wonders if he made the right choice- to drop everything and chase Oikawa once more.

Not everyone supported the two in the beginning. Some of Iwaizumi’s friends thought Oikawa was just using him. They tried to convince Iwaizumi that he was better off without Oikawa by his side. Iwaizumi didn’t stay friends with them for long.

When Iwaizumi first met Matsukawa and Hanamaki, they told him that he and Oikawa looked like an old married couple. Iwaizumi liked the sound of that. 

His parents were a bit disappointed when Iwaizumi announced he would give up his scholarship in California and follow Oikawa to Argentina. He tried to explain that he would do anything to be by Oikawa’s side. It went so far as to say that he’d work a factory, teaching, or office job for Oikawa. He’d get into farming, acting, or baking. Hell, Iwaizumi would flip signs in the corner of sidewalks if it meant supporting Oikawa’s dream. His parents tried so hard to change Iwaizumi’s mind, but deep down, they knew they couldn’t separate the two. 

The day they moved to Argentina, Oikawa and Iwaizumi immediately married in the closest church to the airport. Oikawa had begged to take Iwaizumi’s name, but Iwa, quite forcibly, refused. For Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s name was something he didn’t want to erase. He wanted to make sure that anyone who had ever crossed him would be sure to remember his name. 

Oikawa Tooru was a beautiful name. Oikawa Hajime would take some getting used to. 

Going deeper into thought, Iwaizumi thinks back to the day they adopted their daughter. They stood in the hospital with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who were there to visit. The four were at the beach when Oikawa got the call that their potential daughter would be born soon. Matsun and Makki fought for the godfather title the entire way to the hospital. Finally, they decided a game of rock-paper-scissors would settle the argument.

Makki won, and together, the four welcomed Hana Oikawa into the world. 

The group quietly walked into Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s one-bedroom apartment, careful not to wake the newborn. The couple placed their baby in the crib. Hana spent her first night in her new home with four grown men passed out on the floor, surrounding her.

Hajime, coming out of his daydream, turned to his side, finding Tooru in the same spot as before. He reaches over with one arm and pulls Tooru closer to him. Lightly, he runs his hand through the brown curls in an attempt to wake him up.

“Baby,” Hajime starts. “It’s moving day.”

Tooru groans and turns onto his stomach. He scrunches his face, annoyed at the light shining directly on his face. 

“Tooru, love,” Hajime tries again. “We gotta finish packing the truck.”

Tooru turns, facing Hajime. Not breaking eye contact, he mutters a low “Ten more minutes” before his eyes flutter closed once again. 

“If only the world knew Tooru Oikawa, official Argentinian Olympic setter, is the world’s biggest baby.”

Tooru rolled over a final time. He lays on his back for a few seconds, then stretches out his arms. His legs are next- he stretches them up to the ceiling and reaches for his toes. When he finished, he flops them right on top of Hajime, trapping him. They lay there for a couple of minutes, taking in the sunlight from the window. 

Tooru’s the first to break the silence. 

“Breakfast?” He questions, looking for the answer on Iwa’s face. After a simple nod, Oikawa finishes, “I’ll order takeout!” 

━━━━━━━

By the time late morning came in, the family of three had already wrapped up breakfast. It was an excellent meal of Chilaquiles Argentinos- one of Hana’s favorites. Hajime and Tooru had packed most of their belongings the day before, sending them off to their new home. All that was left was to pack up the essentials they left for last. 

After their meal, the family realized they were packing and permanently saying goodbye to this part of their life. The three of them sat on the floor where their kitchen table used to be. They look out of their kitchen window, formerly covered by blackout curtains. They took in the bright yellow light shining a spotlight on the three of them. Tooru, Hajime, and Hana were now sipping the rest of their drinks, enjoying the silence in the apartment. 

The birds’ nest that had formed outside of their window offered some noise, as well as the bypassing cars. They hadn’t noticed these small details before, but now, they wondered if they’d ever get another moment like this one. 

Tooru began to collect the paper plates, handing them to Hajime to shove into their makeshift trash can. They peered into each other’s eyes. Hajime cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Tooru’s wide eyes were asking of him. It took Iwa a few seconds to register what Tooru was trying to get across before Hana cleared her throat. 

“You two are doing the weird eye thing again,” Hana glanced between her dads. 

Both of them froze, wondering what ‘weird eye thing’ she was talking about. 

“We-we don’t- what are you talking about-” Hajime stuttered. 

“Your dad and I have to tell you something,” Tooru interrupted.

“We’re doing this now?” Hajime gave him a side look. This wasn’t how he imagined breaking the news.

“I’m gonna be a big sis. That’s it, right?” She responds. Hajime and Tooru look at each other in shock.

“Either we’re terrible at keeping secrets, or someone told you,” Tooru responds. “Which idiot uncle was it, Makki or Mattsun?” 

“It was tío Mag Dog. I called him the other day for hair bleaching tips, and it slipped.”

“I can’t believe Mad Dog-chan,” Tooru pouts. “Wait, why did you go to him for advice?”

Hana shrugged. “I’ve seen the highlights you gave yourself in old photos. You’re the last person I would come to.” 

Hajime couldn’t help but burst into laughter, not even bothering to hide his giggles behind a polite hand. Hana then joined on, rolling onto her back. Tooru glanced at his family, laughing at his past regrets. 

“You try dying your hair without any help. See how good it comes out,” He huffed. 

“We’re getting off-topic,” Hajime starts, wiping off his tears from laughing, “What did he tell you exactly?” 

“I didn’t get a lot of details. He just said that I reminded him of his big sis and that I’m gonna be good to the baby,” Hana had rolled back into her spot, adjusting her hair. 

Tooru holds his hand near his heart, thinking about how Kyoutani, the man who would knock his teammate down just to hit a ball, gave such a heartfelt statement. Maybe Matsun could wait another turn to be godfather. 

“So, how old are they? Are they like a baby still, or are they older? What’s the deal?” Hana inquired, quite interested in the type of role she’d have to take on. 

“You’ll see later today,” Tooru answered, patting Hajime’s leg, signaling him to stand up, “It’s time. We gotta get out of here.” 

The three of them checked, double-checked, tripled checked that they had all their belongings packed into moving boxes. Hana was assigned to double-check all the drawers in the apartment to ensure nothing was left behind. Tooru goes to the apartment offices to let the manager know that they were ready to leave their old home behind. 

Hajime carried the last of the boxes down to the moving truck, shoving them wherever they fit. He looked into the trunk, seeing the boxes of their memories tucked neatly. Sure, he was excited to start fresh and make new memories, but this is where it all started. 

Hana tapped her dad’s shoulder, reeling him out of his daze.

“I finished checking the drawers, like you asked,” She paused, watching her dad’s eyes slowly drift to hers, “And there wasn’t anything in them. The apartment is empty. We’re ready to go.” 

Hajime merely smiled at her, patting the top of her poorly (but not Tooru poorly) bleached hair. Tooru came down the walkway with the manager behind him. She was running through the essential checklist of questions before they permanently left the residence. He responded to all of them, glancing at his husband and his daughter waiting for them at the rental truck. 

“And here are the keys,” Tooru placed them in her palm, watching her fingers curl around the key that he and Hajime were once so proud to hold. 

“Thank you for staying with us!” The manager smiled at the two of them, watching them depart from the complex. 

━━━━━━━

The house was fucking beautiful.

It’s a small two-story house- three rooms and two baths. The front yard isn’t big, but the back yard is enormous. Hajime stalls a bit to take in the view as Tooru and Hana start to unload boxes.

“Why don’t you put those muscles of yours to use, big boy?” Tooru teases, running his hand across Hajime’s arm. “I wanna see you get all sweaty.”

“I heard that!” Hana yells from inside the house. 

“You heard nothing-” Hajime yelled back. 

“You heard right!” Tooru said at the same time. 

Iwa glanced back, seeing Tooru walk off with another box, giving him a wink. 

Hajime rolled his eyes and continued unpacking. Inside the house, Hana tries her best not to wander off and explore. She picked the room she wanted (the biggest one on the top floor, of course) and began to unpack. 

While Hana was locked in her room, Hajime decided the living room needed touch-ups. He took his top shirt off, leaving him in just a tank top. He covered the floor and taped up the edges of the walls. 

The living room was a dark brown, much too dark for him and Tooru’s tastes. Hajime pulls out a pale blue color and pops the top open. Hajime begins to stir the paint with a painting stick, mixing the oil collected on the surface. 

“Ah, our color!” Tooru rested his hands on his hips, “Nice choice, Mr. Paint-Man.” 

“You picked it, Shittykawa,” Hajime poured the paint on the tray. 

Tooru didn’t deny but simply picked up a paint roller. 

“You know, you’re Shittykawa now, too?”

“It keeps me up at night,” Hajime replied. “I got this. Go sit there and be pretty.” 

“I can paint walls,” Tooru sneered, walking up to one of them, “You act like I’m not a pro-athlete. I can get my hands a little dirty.”

“Let’s hope you don’t paint walls like you bleach hair,” Hana butts in, taking a seat on the last step of the stairs. 

Hajime broke out into laughter that made his face just as red as Tooru’s embarrassed one.

“We’re back at that again?” He pouted. He starts painting with more vigor, covering the musty brown color. 

Hajime was still laughing, thinking about how his behavior may or may not be rubbing off on Hana. 

“Asshole, are you going to stand there and laugh or help me?” Tooru asked. He flicked his brush, accidentally spraying Hajime with some paint. 

The entire house went silent. Seeing the blue paint all over Hajime’s face and hair, Hana began to giggle. 

Before any of them could bink, Hajime dipped his brush and whipped the paint in Tooru’s direction. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed. “It was an accident!”

“How many times do I have to tell you,” he starts. “I’m not Iwa-chan anymore!”

Hajime grabs a handful of paint and throws it at Tooru’s face. Tooru returns the favor, dipping his hand into the bucket and smearing it all over Hajime’s cheek. Hana, getting riled up, tackles Tooru on the floor so Hajime could get his revenge.

“My own daughter!” Tooru yells between laughs.

The three lay on the floor, looking at the unfinished wall. Just like in the morning, the trio takes in the moonlight from the open window. This time, it’s Hana who breaks the silence. 

“So? The baby?”

“Right,” Hajime answers. “His name is Mateo, and he’s two months old. We’re meeting him tomorrow, so we have to clean all this up before he gets here.” 

“That’s all you’re telling me?” Hana whines. “I need more to prepare!”

“That’s about all we know, kiddo. That’s why we’re so nervous. We don’t know how he got put up for adoption. We don’t know his current mental state or if he’s healthy. All we know is that he needs a family, and we’re here to provide that for him.” Tooru replies.

“He’s gonna love you. Mad Dog says you’re gonna do great, remember? It takes a lot to get a compliment out of him.” Hajime adds. “We’ll make it work, I promise.”

“If you say so. I’m heading to bed,” Hana says with a shy smile. “Because I have to call tío Mad Dog again so he can help fix my hair, not because I don’t wanna help clean this up, or anything.”

“You’re helping us tomorrow,” Hajime replies.

“Goodnight, mi Princesa,” Tooru replies, standing up to kiss her forehead.

“Night, baby,” Hajime gets up to do the same thing. 

The two men stretch out their stiff limbs as their daughter goes upstairs. Hajime scratches his head, looking at the mess that they have to clean up.

“Paint’s easier to clean when dry,” Tooru lies. “I say we go wash up in the shower that actually fits the two of us, hmm?” 

Tooru wraps his hands around his husband’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Hajime leans his head back and gives Tooru a small kiss on the tip of his ear.

“Yeah,” he replies. “That sounds perfect.”

Hajime crawls into bed after a quick check-in of Hana’s room. He looks at Tooru’s back once again, watching his body rise and fall as he breathes. So much changed so fast- but Hajime finds comfort in this view. It’s what he sees every night before bed and every morning as he wakes up.

Hajime tries to sleep with a knot in his stomach. He’s nervous about the baby and how it would affect the family, but he knows nothing will ever tear their family apart. No matter what is thrown at them, Tooru and Hajime will get through it together. They always have. The new addition to the family will only make them stronger.

Hajime takes a deep breath, and the pain in his stomach gets weaker. He drifts off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

Hajime wakes up to the beautiful view of Tooru’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> *jet and juls, this is a formal apology for bugging you when i needed help with this. i love y'all, thank you for everything. 
> 
> time to go back to writing angst lol


End file.
